


Don't die on me

by jdmsrovia



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Blood and Injury, Emotional Hurt, First Kiss, Kaiju Newton Geiszler, Love Confessions, M/M, Mind Control, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 02:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17674388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdmsrovia/pseuds/jdmsrovia
Summary: [one-shot based off the prompt "don't die on me - please"]It seemed as if nothing could break Newt free of his kaiju mind control. Nothing.Until Hermann got shot.





	Don't die on me

Shao had misfired. A sudden explosion in a lab next door had thrown her off her aim, the pressure on the trigger tragically premature.

Newt had still had his hand clasped around Hermann's throat as the shot rung out and the building shook, could still feel his pulse as Hermann sunk to the ground, falling limply from his death grip.

He could hear voices in his head, loud and screaming and incoherent. The kaiju were swimming around his brain distorting his vision with all sorts of colours and hideous flashes, images and memories that weren't his own. They told him to stand, leave and complete the plan. The familiar pull was there again and he didn't recognise his words, his hands didn't feel like his own.

Hermann.

He pressed his hands to his ears to drown them out but the screeching only intensified, his orders blaring in his ears and ricocheting around his skull. He could see Hermann. He could see him crouched on the floor unmoving. _Lifeless_ , his own mind reminded him.

No... this couldn't be happening. None of this could be.

Among all the chaos he met eyes with Hermann, locked onto them with a desperate need to be pulled back into reality.

"I'm sorry, Newton."

That was all he needed to break free. It was like coming up for air after nearly drowning, oxygen filling your lungs in an instant and your vision clearing perfectly for the first time. The orders had stopped, the screaming had stopped, and the only things left in the world was him, Hermann, and the blaring red warning lights.

He was free.

Newt dropped to his knees to place two hands on Hermann's stomach, thick blood running miserably through his fingers.

"It's gonna be okay, Herms, I promise. You're gonna be fine, just hold on for me, okay buddy?"

Hermann ducked his head to look at him, a faint smile ghosting his features. Newt would have considered it beautiful if hadn't have noticed that his eyes were already too dark, quickly losing their usual light.

"You're back."

A huffed laugh escaped Newts lips. "Yeah man, I guess I am. I suppose I should thank you."

Hermann leant his head back against the counter, his smile unwavering. "I suppose you should."

Newt pressed his hands tighter on Hermann's wound, his hands now completely painted red making his heart thunder in his chest and tears well in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry Hermann. I'm so fucking sorry. I hurt you, man. I could have killed you." He screwed his eyes shut, suddenly sick of _red_. His face felt hot and he could feel the tears coming, not caring at all as long as he didn't have to watch as the man he loves dies right in front of him.

"It's quite alright, Newton." He took a laboured breath, the pain starting to get to him. "Given the circumstances, I don't believe it really makes a difference."

Newt barked out a humourless laugh as Hermann slowly lifted his hand, tentatively placing it on Newts. The other he gently placed on his cheek, raising Newt's face and forcing him to look him in the eyes.

"It wasn't you."

That was it. Newt began openly sobbing, all of his emotions from the last ten years tearing out of him as he collapsed against Hermann's chest, shaking violently.

"Don't die on me. Please."

Hermann moved his hand to his hair, stroking it softly. He should have felt more worried or scared, more sorrowful or indignant in light of what was happening. Hermann Gottlieb had dedicated his life to saving the world, saving everyone else from dying. You'd think when he arrived at his own passing he'd be more upset, but with feeling the weight of Newt's head on his chest and his soft hair threaded through his fingers, he couldn't have felt more at peace with the world.

He believed he'd done his part, and now that Newt was free the world could go back to being the better place it was when he was in it.

"Save the world again for me, Newton. I'd hate to see all our hard work go to waste." It was supposed to make him smile so that Hermann could enjoy the sight one more time, but it filled Newt with such deep-rooted guilt that he wished he had never met Hermann Gottlieb so as to save them both the future heartbreak.

Newt put both bloodied hands on either side of Hermann's face and connected their lips in an instant. Breathing felt pointless now so he lingered, kissing the other man with intense ferocity to make up for Hermann's weakening state they were both trying desperately to ignore. 

Hermann kissed back best he good, gripping the back of Newt's neck tightly in case he slipped away and he lost him all over again. Drowsiness encroached quicker than what could possibly be considered fair, and Hermann's arms fell limply from Newt's. 

He placed a gentle hand atop Hermann's chest to feel the last beats of his heart as he continued to sob quietly, unspoken words lost in the suddenly lonely air.

 

*

 

Hermann Gottlieb survived that day. Shao had called for help and moments after Newt's entire world had collapsed from under him a medical team had prized him off his love's body, whisking him away somewhere Newton wasn't allowed to follow.

But he survived. The world did too.

They didn't know it then but many, many years later, when Newt and Hermann are a great deal older and greyer but also a lot happier, they would both smile about that day.

They would both smile about how on that fateful day the entire world was about to end, yet it didn't break him from the kaiju. But Hermann getting shot, the prospect of _Newt's_ entire world ending... that changed everything.

Newt and Hermann didn't get to tell one another that they loved each other that day, but after some time they were lucky enough to be able to say it every day for the rest of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> oof what a cheery subject to base your first newmann fic on. any comments are very much appreciated!!


End file.
